Tormentor
by Flying Mockingjay
Summary: By Snow's orders, the two victors are forced to marry. But Cato's in control. Will Katniss ever find a way out of her horrible life? "It's not optional, it's required, baby." Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I keep getting ideas for making all these Cato/Katniss fics! However, I spend quite a long time making them. So here's another one, it's like becoming some sort of addict. I LOVE WRITING! :D

Anyway, enjoyyyyyy. I'll update my other stories when I'm not so busy.

Note that my mix of third POV and first are here, finally! Woo!

Love ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own THG, Suzanne Collins does. If I did, KATNISS WOULD CHOOSE CATO!

* * *

**Tormentor**

**Chapter 1  
**

Cato POV:

Where the hell is she? Probably sulking in the corner, scared out of her mind. When I find her, I will literally-

"Cato".

I freeze in my tracks. The voice sounds oddly familiar. It rings out in my mind, coming closer, coming closer...

"Miss me?"

I slowly turn my body to face the person, and my face is in shock. Turning away again, I proceed to walk down the hallway, angry as ever.

"Get over here." the voice says.

I whip around, furious. The thought that I would even want to speak to her was barbaric, in fact, I wanted to kill her with my bare hands. But for some reason I couldn't...

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" I snarl, glaring my eyes at her. Her curved figure is rather sexy though. But how I hate her for being so beautiful. I have someone else.

"Closer Cato." she beckons, pointing her nimble finger at me, then at herself. I turn my face away in disgust, I need to find the damn girl...

Glimmer finds me before I can step away. Putting her hands on my back, feeling me, her hands like ice...

"Touching me is not optional," she smiles.

"It's required."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Where are they?" Snow fiercely, inspecting the navigational system. It seemed on and off today, recalculating every second. He pounded the screen furiously, only to leave a scratch on the device, and he slammed it down on the seat next to him, scaring the hell out of the driver.

"What was that for?" he grunted, but stared ahead, cautious of the road. It was certainly busy today, everyone moving about. Snow glared at the driver, but continued on calmly.

"Stop soon and take a left." he said softly, but the tone had a cold touch to it, the driver nodded but Snow knew what he was thinking: I'm your damn driver, I do the navigating. Not you.

But this didn't trouble the President. What did bother him was Cato's message to him last night.

_I can't find her, she's gone. I'll try looking for her tomorrow._

_-Cato  
_

The fact was, he loved torturing Katniss. It gave him lots of pleasure in his job. He had already threatened her family, and blackmailed her. His plan was falling perfectly into place...

"Watch out!" he shouted, as the driver took a quick swerve to the left. Beads of sweat were now forming on his forehead, but he ignored the perspiration. They had crashed. In the middle of nowhere.

"Dammit, you idiot!" Snow punched him in the chest. Hard.

The two were at it now. The driver was young, but he wasn't that bulky. Snow's large figure dominated him, and the next thing they knew, Snow was pinning the poor guy by his knees and spitting in his face.

"I will find someone to kill you," he said between deep breaths, panting heavily, "Don't even move."

The wails from the car seemed to reach Katniss. Sitting bolt upright, she peered out the window, and then settled back down in her hiding place.

The man was basically dead.

* * *

Cato POV:

Last night with Glimmer was horrible. What she did to me was disgusting, those things I can only do to the Girl On Fire. Damn, was she hot. But I didn't want love, I wanted sex.

Where was she? Snow's probably pissed off at me right now, clicking his rose-scented tongue. Personally, I think he smelled like shit, but that's just me.

But one thing I'm certain of is that Katniss will come crawling back to me, and I'll make SURE of that.

* * *

Katniss POV:

I can only hope that Cato nor Snow knows where I am. The thought of it makes me shudder, and I close my eyes and wait for the nightmares to pass. When they finally do, I risk the idea to get up and move around. In doing so, I notice an unfamiliar gray van parked in this deserted building, and three guys step out.

I instantly crouch down beneath the window, and I can hear their laughter bright and clear. I dare to peek up and stare out the window. One guy has sandy blond hair, like Cato's...

Is that really him? No, no, it couldn't be. But what are these guys doing here...

The others have black hair, and square faces. They look oddly alike, but no one would consider them as twins.

BANG! The door kicks open, and a loud thud rattles the house.

"Fuck!" one of the boys say, grumbling and swearing under his breath.

"Shhh!" another one says, and I try to get a mere glimpse of them, but the room is unlit so I can only see darkness.

"I'll go upstairs, while you search over there!" one of them hisses. The pale light shining in the window casts very little light on one of the boys, but I can see him well enough.

Are they after me? I discard the thought and keep where I am.

That all changes when one of the boys steps on my foot. I let out a shriek and the boy jumps back.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snarls.

And with that, the last thing I see is a fist coming toward my face, ending my life.

* * *

One thing I want to clarify is Glimmer was never in the arena. She was a previous victor. Cato and Katniss won together, and they're married by Snow's orders. Also, poor Katniss! I hope to do more POV of her in future chapters.

And I changed my username. Blahh, it's silly, but still call me "soccer" my fwends. ;)

This might turn into a DARK story, but I really don't want to write detailed rape and sex scenes, sorry for those of you who crave that. I mean, I'll probably need help in writing a lemon!

Okay, I'm done talking, but I have one last thing below.

**REVIEW! (Please? :D)**

**-SS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner, school's really getting in the way of writing and updating. :(**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL! And also thank you to the people who FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW! ONLY TAKES A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME! I LOVE REPLYING TO YOU GUYS, YOUR KIND WORDS MAKE ME FEEL SUPER SPECIAL. PLEASE, I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

**So here is today's chapter, I should really make them longer. What do you think, guys?  
**

**REVIEW! (Please? :3)  
**

**-Myoga (also known as StarSoccer)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I ship Kato, by the way, if you haven't noticed.**

_**WARNING: This chapter contains MINOR sexual content, swearing, and violence. You've been warned. **  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own THG, Suzanne Collins does.  
_

_This time won't you save me?_

_ This time won't you save me?_

_ Baby, I can feel myself givin' up, givin' up_

Nicki Minaj - Save Me_  
_

* * *

Tormentor Ch. 2

KATNISS POV:

Awaking from my slumber, I regain focus. I feel two pairs of muscular hands grab me from the waist, and I thrash about. I don't care who it is, they're not here for comfort.

"Put me fucking down!" I scream and punch at the creature. It stumbles back, and I rake my nails down it's face, causing gashes and blood.

It hits me so hard in the chest that I go flying back into the wall, causing me to let out a groan and cover my head.

"Stay the hell down!" it climbs on top of me and lays kisses on my neck, and I try to fight back, but I can't help it. It feels so...good.

"U-uhhhh..." I moan. It's a male for sure, and I run my hands over his chest and tangle my fingers in his hair. The scent smells delicious, and I lick my lips wanting more.

_And _more.

It takes off my shirt and for a second I lay there, waiting for him to make the next move. But he doesn't, oddly enough. And then I see another guy standing in the doorway, furious.

Cato.

* * *

CATO POV:

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screech, grabbing Katniss firmly by the arm.

"Why are you fucking half-naked?" I demand, spitting in her face. She slowly raises her hand and wipes it down her skin, and turns her face away in disgust. I grab her and pull her close to me.

"Dammit, lady, answer the fucking question!" I scream, forcing her hand behind my back. She grimaces, but stays strong.

"Relax, bro, it's all cool. We were just having a little _fun_." he wiggles his eyebrows at her, and I tackle him full force to the ground.

"WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?!" I bellow, and he wiggles in pain.

"N-nothing, just having a little f-" I slap him before he can even finish. The force from my hand leaves a deep crimson mark on his cheek, and the next thing I know, I'm being dragged off of him and punched in the face.

"What, the, hell!" I say in between breaths, struggling to regain air. An unfamiliar man is sitting on top of me, pinning me to the ground. He's strong, I'll have to admit, but I'm stronger. One of my hands is loose underneath his foot, so I whack him in the face. He staggers back, and I knock him flat to the ground. Surprisingly, for his burly figure he's quite light. I'm about to drop kick him when a fist whams against my stomach. The force is powerful, and I'm pushed to the ground once more, breathing heavily.

"Heh," another man grabs my arms and holds it above my head. He releases one hand, cautiously watching my every move. His grip becomes even tighter, and he raises his free hand ready to punch me.

But _I_, don't let shit like that go by.

I grab his hand and kick my foot in his stomach, sending him flying to the floor. Smiling, I survey the room to find Katniss, but she's gone.

"Bastard," I mutter under my breath as I dash out the door, leaving the mysterious house.

* * *

SNOW POV:

"YOU WHAT?!" I scream once more into the phone, sending even me to shaking.

"I. Lost. Her." he says slowly, making the sentence loud and clear.

"So you had her, but then you lost her. Right?" I say, my teeth clenched. _Keep on eye on the damn girl! _I think to myself. But this stupid boy couldn't even be bothered to look for her, instead he's giving up. No way will that pass.

"Cato, you had better go find her, or else..." I say, adding an infuriated tone to my statement. He seems to think this threat is nothing, as if he's waving me goodbye.

"Ha ha, or else what?" he says, obviously not caring. I can just picture him, leaning back in his chair, leg up on the desk, rolling his eyes.

Bitch.

"Or," his words have left me a silent reply. Or else _what_? But then I think of something, beyond his view of my blackmail.

"I'll kill your family," I say, chuckling to myself, "And I'll make their torture _nice and long._"

There. Let him have that.

"You wouldn't," he says, grumbling. "I'll kill you first."

Ha. "You really think that would happen. Let me get something straight, Cato. I'm the _president._ What I say, goes."

I hang up the phone, and laugh a little. Then more. And more, and more, and more.

"He'll find you, Mrs. Everdeen. Your husband will find you and make things even more fun, I promise." I pause, realize I'm talking to myself. I get up out of my chair but stop, staring at the empty seat,

"Oh, fun, for _me._"

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much you-can't-bandage-the-damage for the cover. YOU ROCK A MILLION, MY FWEND!  
**

**Seriously, she rocks. Go check out "Defying the Odds' and 'A Heart Calls' by her. And don't forget to review ;D  
**

Katniss POV:

I was never really scared of things. A lot of the girls at my school had many fears, like animals and such. But to me, those things never scared me. So when I saw Cato come into the house, I was somewhat scared. But when he was wrestling that guy, I knew I had to escape.

Again.

Cato POV:

Fuck.

I lost her.

Again.

Katniss POV:

I sigh and lay back, squinting my eyes at the blaring sun. I'm baking to a crisp, no doubt, but no shade seems to be anywhere. Within miles, in fact.

I found a piece of parchment back at the house. It says 'Glimmer'. The handwriting is messy, but it's at least legible. The smooth material is now crumpled, so I try to undo the wrinkles and creases.

I wonder what Cato's doing right now. Probably looking for me, and Snow's probably sent a search team to find me.

I notice a knife a couple feet away from me. I walk over to it, examining the sharpness. The tip of the blade is very fine, and for a second I register my thoughts.

I could end my life right here. I'll probably suffer in this world then in the other world. I hold the tip to my stomach, and push in, bit by bit, until-

"Mrs. Everdeen, how nice to see you," a figure steps out of the shadow, dressed in a velvet dress with gold encrusted heels.

"I see you got my note," she says, twirling a blade in her fingers.

"For your life is about to end."

I withdraw and stare at her. Glimmer...

...

Short chapter, my next update shall be soon. Review and tell me what you think, my dears. C;


End file.
